Jan 11
by rharaayumi
Summary: Baginya sebelas Januari itu adalah hari kutukan, tapi ternyata sebelas Januari jugalah hari dimana dia akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya kembali percaya yang namanya cinta.


**Summary** **:** Baginya sebelas Januari itu adalah hari kutukan, tapi ternyata sebelas Januari jugalah hari dimana dia akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya kembali percaya yang namanya cinta.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** M (biar aman)

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Jan 11**

Semua orang di dunia ini tentu saja menantikan perayaan hari ulang tahunnya. Perayaan hari dimana orang-orang terlahir dan bertemu dunia dan hanya bisa dirayakan sekali setahun. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Slaine Troyard. Karna baginya moment ulang tahun apalagi ulang tahunnya sendiri yang jatuh setiap tanggal sebelas Januari akan mengingatkannya kepada masa lalunya yang menurutnya sangat super memalukan. Seandainya doraemon benar-benar nyata dan bukan hanya sekedar cerita fiksi di manga dan anime, setiap tahun Slaine pasti akan meminjam alat 'untuk mempercepat waktu' agar bisa melewati saja tanggal sebelas dan langsung berada di tanggal dua belas.

 _Kursi dan meja tertata rapih, taplak-taplak meja yang terpasang terlihat benar-benar tanpa kerut. Bunga-bunga mawar berwarna biru terlihat segar di dalam sebuah vas bening berisi air yang diletakkan tepat di tengah meja bundar bertaplak putih itu. Restoran bintang lima yang memang sengaja dipesannya sekarang tampak berbeda jika dibandingkan hari-hari biasa. Balon-balan beraneka warna dan berbagai dekorasi khas ulang tahun yang terbuat dari kertas yang mengkilap-kilap memenuhi tempat itu. Meninggalkan nuansa elegan dari tatanan meja dan kursi tapi tetap memiliki ciri brithday party._

 _Sejak satu jam lalu Slaine sudah berdiri di pintu masuk restoran, menjabat semua tangan tamu-tamunya yang sudah bersedia datang ke pestanya itu. Tumpukan kado dari tamu-tamunya juga sudah terlihat mulai menggunung. Kakaknya Canclain sejak tadi menemaninya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Tempat itu sudah hampir penuh, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Wajahnya sudah sangat kecewa saat akhirnya melihat Asseylum baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Canclain, kakaknya langsung menjemput Asseylum. Sementara dia masih harus menyambut tamunya sendiri._

 _Acara malam itu cukup meriah, setidaknya sampai peristiwa itu terjadi. Seperti kebanyakan acara perayaan ulang tahun, acara pemotongan kue akan menjadi acara puncaknya. Setelah sekitar empat jam sejak acara dimulai, Slaine akhirnya akan memotong kuenya. Asseylum dan Canclain yang merupakan orang-orang terdekatnya berdiri di sampingnya, tamu-tamu undangan mengelilinginya. Nyanyian-nyanyian khas ulang tahun memenuhi langit-langit tepat itu. Kue yang lumayan besar, bertingkat tiga berada di antara orang-orang itu. Slaine memejamkan matanya, membuat permohonan sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin. Sebuah tradisi yang entah sejak kapan menjadi acara wajib sebelum pemotongan kue. Setelah acara 'membuat harapan' dan 'meniup' lilin, Slaine akhirnya memotong kuenya. Beberapa orang terlihat menelan ludahnya penuh penasaran saat Slaine menaruh potongan kue pertama ke atas piring. Mengetahui potongan pertama akan jatuh kepada siapa juga merupakan satu dari beberapa hal yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian pada sebuah acara ulang tahun._

" _Asseylum-san. Untukmu" ucap Slaine dengan nada suara bergetar menahan malu._

" _Ta-tapi Slaine-kun, bukannya potongan pertama itu untuk orang yang berharga untukmu?"_

" _Asseylum-san adalah orang yang berharga untukku. Dan juga, malam ini di hadapan semua orang saya ingin melamar Asseylum-san"_

 _Beberapa siulan dan sorak sorai "terima" kembali mememenuhi atmosfir tempat itu. Asseylum terlihat gugup, reaksi yang wajar saat dilamar. Saat semua orang sibuk meneriakkan yell-yeellnya, saat Slaine tengah harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Asseylum, tanpa mereka sangka Asseylum langsung memeluk lengan Canclain yang tidak lain adalah kakak Slaine sendiri. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan rona merah yang mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian wajah, Asseylum mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan Slaine bahkan sampai seumur hidupnya "Maaf Slaine-kun, sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu Canclain-kun baru saja melamarku dan aku bilang 'Ya'. Sekalipun kau melamarku lebih dulu aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya, karna kau hanya kuanggap sebagai teman baikku sejak kecil". Asseylum masih memeluk lengan Canclain, sementara Canclain balas memegang punggung tangan Asseylum._

 _Kue yang dipegang Slaine terjatuh, hancur berantakan saat membentur lantai seperti hati Slaine saat itu. Suasana hening langsung mengelilingi acara ulang tahun itu, membuat seakan mereka tidak sedang berada di sebuah acara ulang tahun tapi seubah acara pemakaman. Slaine meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan acaranya dan para tamu undangannya. Di belakang sana Canclain dan Asseylum tampak sedang meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa semua baik-baik saja._

Meja berbahan kayu mahoni itu tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Slaine yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya tampak sedikit menganga melihat bunga mawar biru menutup seluruh permukaan meja itu. Tidak hanya meja, lantai ruangan kerjanya juga tampak sangat tidak biasa. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar biru berhamburan di tempat itu membentuk tulisan 'Happy Brithday Slaine' yang seketika mengingatkan dirinya bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan tidak sabaran Slaine langsung menekan _intercom_ di mejanya, menyuruh _Office Boy_ untuk segera membersihkan kekacauan di ruang itu. Belum lagi dua orang _OB_ yang tadi dipanggilnya selesai membersihkan ruangan itu, seorang kurir membawa dua buket bunga yang lagi-lagi berisi mawar biru datang dan menyerahkan benda itu kepada Slaine. Tidak hanya buket bunga, sebuah kartu ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun dan permintaan maaf juga diberikan si kurir kepada Slaine. Dengan wajah tidak senang Slaine melemparkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya tadi ke lantai dan merobek kartu ucapan yang diterimanya. Kartu ucapan dari dua orang yang sangat penting dan berharga dalam hidupnya –setidaknya sebelas tahun lalu–. Ponselnya miliknya berbunyi, menampilkan nama 'Inaho Kaizuka' di layar berukuran 7 inchi itu. Slaine terpaksa harus beberapa kali mengatur nafas sebelum menjawab panggilan itu. Setidaknya orang di seberang sana tidak mengetahui bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus.

" _Tuan Troyard. Sampai berapa lama Anda akan membuat saya menunggu?"_

"Maaf. Maaf Tuan Kaizuka, saya masih diperjalanan, jalanan agak sedikit macet" ucap Slaine berbohong dan langsung meninggalkan ruang itu. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel terlihat menenteng sebuah tas kerja berisi dokumen-dokumen penting. Slaine langsung berlari ke arah parkiran, beberapa karyawannya tampak heran melihat Slaine yang bertingkah tidak biasanya itu. tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kantor. Bagaimana tidak, pagi ini seharusnya dia tidak menuju kantornya dulu, tapi menuju ke kantor Inaho Kaizuka rekan bisnisnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tapi berkat 'kutukan sebelas januari' yang dia buat-buat sendiri, dia bahkan melupakan jika hari ini ada pertemuan dengan orang penting itu. Slaine menancap pedal gas mobilnya cukup dalam, menyisahkan bunyi 'kiiiiiiiit' di _basement_ saat Slaine terpaka harus menginjak pedal rem saat berbelok untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Dalam hati Slaine terus menerus berdoa agar apa yang diucapkannya tadi tentang 'macet' tidak benar-benar terjadi. Karna jika macet benar-benar terjadi dia akan membuat Inaho menunggu semakin lama. Itu tidak akan baik untuk urusan bisnis mereka. Doanya terkabul, jalanan tidak macet sama sekali bahkan sangat sepi, Slaine sampai ke tempat itu hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Slaine yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Inaho terlihat salah tingkah saat mendapati tatapan datar Inaho yang sampai detik ini pun si pirang tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mereka bahkan sudah kenal selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun, dan kerja sama mereka selalu baik-baik saja dan sangat menguntungkan untuk perusahaan milik Slaine. Tapi selama itu mereka bekerja sama, Slaine benar-benar tidak bisa membaca ekspresi di wajah Inaho. Karna apapun yang dirasakan Inaho, sedih, senang marah kecewa wajahnya akan tetap seperti itu. Saat ini Slaine bahkan sudah menyerah mencari tau 'apa yang tengah difikirkan Inaho' saat mereka bertemu seperti sekarang ini.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu tuan Kaizuka?" tanya Slaine yang baru saja meneguk habis minumannya

"Kita sedang tidak dalam jam kerja. Jadi panggil saja Inaho" jawab Inaho menatap Slaine sambil menunjukkan arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

Slaine kembali meneguk minuman dihadapannya entah sudah gelas yang keberapa. Wajahnya memerah karna mabuk. Benar saja, belum lagi Slaine berhasil menghabiskan minumannya, pria bersurai pirang itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri karna mabuk. Kepalanya hampir saja membentur meja bar, untung Inaho yang sejak tadi mengawasinya langsung menangkapnya sehingga kepalanya bisa dipastikan selamat dari yang namanya geger otak. Setelah membayar semua minumnnya dan Slaine, Inaho langsung memapah orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Bau kuat alkohol keluar dari mulut Slaine yang saat ini tengah tertidur di punggungnya. Si pemilik iris merah itu bahkan kesulitan untuk mengambil ponselnya –menggendong orang di punggungmu terlebih jika tubuh orang itu sedikit lebih besar darimu akan membuatmu sulit mengangkatnya– untuk menghubungi taxi. Dia sedikit menyesal tadi tidak menggunakan kendaraan sendiri saat ke tempat itu bersama Slaine.

HOOOOOEEEEEK bersamaan dengan suara yang dikeluarkan Slaine itu, Inaho bisa merasakan panas di punggungnya. Slaine baru saja muntah tepat di punggungnya. Niat awalnya untuk pulang menggunakan _MRT_ langsung urung, tidak mungkin mereka berdua akan menaiki angkutan massal itu dengan pakaian sekotor itu. Satu-satunya cara hanya mencari tempat agar dia dan Saline bisa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Seperti mendapat durian runtuh, Inaho seolah mendapat pencerahan saat melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Love Hotel' tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Inaho mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke sana. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk hotel tersebut memandang aneh kepadanya. Tapi bukan Inaho namanya jika tidak berhasil memasang wajah super datarnya itu. Dengan Slaine yang masih tertidur di punggungnya dan pakaian mereka yang kotor terkena muntahan Slaine, Inaho memesan sebuah kamar dan meminta resepsionis agar membelikan dua pasang setelan lengkap untuknya dan Slaine. Resepsionis itu mengangguk, seorang pegawai hotel mengantar Inaho dan Slaine ke kamar mereka. Sangat berbeda dengan _lobby_ yang terlihat ditata dengan konsep minimalis, koridor pemisah kamar dari hotel ini terlihat lebih berwarna. Hampir semua sudut berwarna merah muda, ditambah dengan penerangan yang agak remang-remang. Bagian dalam kamarnya tidak kalah meriah, sangat berbeda dengan hotel yang biasa dikunjunginya saat melakukan perjalanan kerja. Lampu-lampu kecil berkelap kelip mengelilingi sisi atas kamar itu. Inaho meletakkan Slaine pelan-pelan ke atas tempat tidur, baru saja ingin melepaskan pakaian kotor milik Slaine, Inaho mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Seorang _roomboy_ mengantarkan dua setel pakaian yang tadi dipesannya.

….

Inaho menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat orang yang sejak tujuh tahun lalu menjadi rekan bisnisnya tampak polos seperti seorang bayi baru yang lahir dan tanpa penjagaan sama sekali. Harus dia akui, sejak pertama melihat orang ini, Inaho langsung menyukainya. Apalagi mata yang memiliki manik berwarna kehijauan itu yang selalu menampilkan sorot mata sendu –yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin melindungi orang itu–. Bukan suka sebagai rekanan bisnis, Inaho juga tidak terlalu pandai untuk tau apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya. Yang dia tau, dia selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali akan melakukan pertemuan bisnis dengan Slaine. Inaho bahkan sudah mencari tau semua tentang Slaine, hal yang disukainya dan tidak disukainya, tidak ada sedetikpun yang lewat dari perhatian Inaho. Inaho bahkan mengeluarkan biaya lumayan besar, agar sekretaris pribadi Slaine mau melaporkan kegiatan harian Slaine kepadanya. Sebuah tindakan yang bahkan di luar fikiran Inaho sendiri kenapa dia bisa bertindak sejauh itu hanya untuk rekan bisnisnya.

Seperti dua kutub magnet berbeda yang saling tarik menarik, Inaho tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi untuk tidak mencium bibir Slaine. Beberapa waktu ini dia sempat memikirkan apakah yang dirasakannya kepada Slaine adalah yang orang lain sebut 'cinta'? Hanya satu cara untuk memastikan semua itu, yaitu dengan 'berciuman' setidaknya begitulah yang pernah dibacanya di salah satu buku yang dia bahkan lupa judulnya. Inaho bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat saat jarak di antara dua bibir mereka semakin dekat. 'Hangat, lembut, manis' tiga rasa itu yang dirasakan Inaho. ciuman yang awalnya lembut hanya dengan dua bibir bersentuhan dan lebih mengarah kepada kecupan, berubah saat Inaho tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Meraup bibir merah Slaine yang masih tertidur karna pengaruh alkohol tadi. Meraba seluruh permukaan kulit Slaine, puas dengan bibir Slaine, Inaho lalu beralih ke arah leher. Menjilat dan mengigit beberapa daerah di sana meninggalkan bekas-bekas berwarna merah. Slaine memang masih tertidur –setidaknya fikirannya tertidur– tapi tubuhnya bereaksi, puting milik Slaine terlihat memerah dan mulai mengeras, begitu juga dengan sesuatu di antara kaki Slaine. Inaho kembali menelan ludahnya, _'haruskah kulanjutkan?'_

…

"Aaaaaaaaa" Slaine akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya akibat pengaruh alkohol. Dia menatap Inaho yang saat ini tengah bermandikan keringat, tidak memakai pakaian dan…. Dan sedang… memasukkan benda miliknya di lubang Slaine. Dia bahkan tidak percaya jika dirinya sudah 'mengeras'. "Ini mimpi ahhh haahh" ucapanya masih tidak percaya saat Inaho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Nggghhh Ohayou Slaine-san"

"Ahhh haaaah hhhahh ngghh Ini mimpi"

"Sempit sekali, pijatan lubangmu benar-benar " Inaho mempercepat gerakannya, sementara Slaine yang masih tidak percaya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengikuti permainan Inaho. Melingkarkan kedua kakinya di punnggung Inaho. Mulutnya sudah terkunci oleh mulut Inaho. Lubangnya masih terasa sakit, tapi apa yang dirasakannya jauh lebih daripada rasa sakit itu.

…

Inaho menatap punggung Slaine –tepatnya selimut yang tengah membungkus Slaine– yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya. Gumpalan selimut itu sedikit bergetar, sepertinya orang di dalam sana tengah menangis. Inaho memeluk benda itu, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tadi tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Kutukan tanggal sebelas Januari" ucap Slaine sedikit bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau aku selalu sial saat tanggal sebelas Januari. Akan kuanggap ini salah satu kutukan kesialanku"

Inaho menarik selimut itu hingga terlepas dari tubuh Slaine, dengan kasar kembali mencium bibir Slaine hingga sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Bekas merah muncul, tanda bahwa Slaine benar2 menamparnya keras. "Kau menganggap apa yang kurasakan ini adalah kutukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Kaizuka?"

"Slaine aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah lama merasakannya sejak pertama bertemu denganmu. Hanya saja aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini"

"Aku tidak percaya cinta"

"Kenapa? Karna traumamu sebelas tahun lalu di acara ulang tahunmu? Karna itu kau benci ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku mencaritaunya. Aku mencari tau semua tentangmu."

"KAU GILA TUAN KAIZUKA!"

"Kau yang membuatku gila"

"Aku membencimu, sama dengan membenci tanggal sebelas Januari"

"Sekalipun kau membenciku, aku tetap akan menyukaimu"

"KAU GILA! KAU TIDAK WARAS!"

Inaho tidak lagi ingin beradu argument dengan Slaine, hanya memeluk Slaine erat. Si pirang memukul-mukul pundak Inaho, tidak keras hanya memukul. Berada di dekapan Inaho seperti itu membuat Slaine tanpa sadar menangis seketika. Hatinya yang selama sebelas tahun terakhir ini membeku seketika mencair. Aneh, hanya karna dekapan seorang Inaho Kaizuka dia memangis. Pertama kalinya sejak sebelas tahun lalu Slaine akhirnya kembali menangis.

…

"Inaho"

"Hmmm"

"Mawar biru yang memenuhi mejaku dan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang bertebaran di lantai ruang kerjaku apa semua itu ulahmu?"

"Iya kau menyukainya?"

"Maaf aku menyuruh orang kantor membuangnya"

"Tidak ada-apa. Tadi kau berbohong kan?"

"Berbohong?"

"Pagi tadi, saat aku menelponmu. Kau tidak sedang di jalan kan? kau masih di kantor"

"Aku tidak.. tapi.. ahh sudahlah… aku lelah.. Oyasumi Inaho" ucap Slaine lembut mengelus pipi Inaho. matanya masih sembab bekas menangis beberapa saat lalu. Tangisan yang membuat waktunya kembali berjalan. Waktunya yang selalu terhenti di tanggal sebelas Januari, akhirnya kembali bergerak. Inaho memegang tangan yang mengusap pipinya, mengarahkan tangan itu ke bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Slaine pelan. Inaho bisa melihat bahwa saat ini wajah Slaine kembali memerah.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Slaine-san. Oyasuminasai" ucapnya lalu kembali mendekap Slaine dan mengecup surai-surai kuning itu.

 _ **~END~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Ini apa sih? Maaf telat, awalnya punya lima ide untuk fic khusus ultah Slaine, tapi setiap sudah setengah jalan malah gak mood buat lanjutin. Makanya fic ini malah sangat terlambat hiks (maafkan) maafksn juga untuk fic multichip lain yang belum sempat update lagi. Doakan semoga kemalasan untuk _'ngetik'_ bisa cepat hilang hahaha. _**Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu ma beloved prince fragile~~. Tetap ganteng, tetap fragile, tetap buat Inaho khawatir dan semoga makin disayang Inaho!**_


End file.
